


My Spaceship Leaves At 10

by EvilToTheCore13



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/pseuds/EvilToTheCore13
Summary: Thirteen and Yaz in the TARDIS, looking out at the stars and planets around them.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	My Spaceship Leaves At 10

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Title from Electric Lady by Janelle Monae. (I honestly never thought I'd have the chance to title something after one of her songs--I love basically everything she's done but it's very far from the genres of music I usually listen to and even further from the kind of stuff that usually suits the tone of my writing and art--so it was nice to get to do so.)


End file.
